The Daily Bump and Grind
by Amy494walker
Summary: Morgan is stressed on a case. When he comes close to snapping, Reid helps him out. Short one-shot written for the CM Kink Meme. Rated M. Slash.


**Title:**The Daily Bump and Grind

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made

**Warnings:**Explicit sexual content, Rated M.

**Pairing:**Morgan/Reid

**Summary:**Morgan is stressed on a case, Reid helps him out. Drabble written for the CM Kink Meme

**A/N:**So not only am I addicted to the kink meme, but I keep writing Morgan/Reid! (I ship Hotch/Reid you stupid brain) Anyway, this is a short one :D.

**Prompt:**Morgan/Reid Dry-Humping: Morgan and Reid grinding, climaxing fully clothed (maybe somewhere they could be caught...?)

* * *

><p>There. Right there was all the proof Reid needed to know that Morgan was beginning to lose it. He was always sensitive to cases involving abused children and now, as Reid watched his lover lift his hands to scratch his shaven head, close his eyes and begin pacing, he knew those where the behavioral markers indicating that Morgan was close to snapping.<p>

In the LEO's defense, it's not like he realized just how much his sitting at the back of the station laughing with his buddy was annoying Morgan but, maybe on a case as horrific as this one, he could show a little restraint.

Reid was mentally planning out their night once back in the hotel room they where sharing, he was considering bubble baths, massages and loud obnoxious sex, when he saw Moran clench his jaw, narrow his eyes and start walking in the direction of the blameless but tactless officer.

"Oh no," He mumbled and jumped up, "Morgan can I talk to you for a second?" He placed a gentle hand on the other man's chest and looked at him with a reassuring smile, letting Morgan know that he knew what he was planning on doing but most of all that he wasn't judging him. He was well aware of how triggering child abuse could be for the agent and he understood his foul mood.

Morgan looked like he was about to protest but Reid whispered "Please?" and nodded in the direction of a supply closet on the other side of the large room.

Looking back towards the closet, Morgan faced Reid again, once more looking like he might protest when something in his expression changed, he looked down at Reid's lips, back up to his eyes and his pupils dilated. Just a little but enough for Reid to see.

Before he could put together the signs, Morgan mumbled, "Sure Dr Reid," and grabbed his hand, practically dragging his partner over to the closet.

Reid closed the door behind them and turned to speak to Morgan but instead yelped in surprise as Morgan grabbed his wrist, pulled him into his body and kissed him, fervently.

Almost overwhelmed by the sudden contact, Reid found he couldn't bring himself to stop Morgan. As bad of an idea as it was to do this with a station full of officers who could walk in at any second, they had been dealing with a massive workload with this case as a result had been working shifts, he hadn't been with Morgan in 4 days.

They hadn't gone that long without each other since they started dating almost 8 months ago.

It took what would later be looked on as an embarrassingly short amount of time for Reid to throw caution to the wind, grab onto his lover, push him up against the wall and kiss him back hard while grinding his rapidly hardening cock into Morgan's.

Letting his head fall back against the wall, Morgan moaned, "Oh yeah, I knew you'd see things my way." He said with a smirk.

Reid could only hum in response as he lavished kisses, sucks and gentle nibbles to Morgan neck and shoulders, continuously grinding against the other man causing both of them to become breathless with the sweet friction.

Morgan was just beginning to get into a rhythm of thrusting back when Reid decided this would be better laid down, so he pulled away, much to Morgan's displeasure, and motioned him to the floor.

It was cold and hard but neither of them cared, this wasn't something they wanted, it was something they needed. While Morgan tried to get comfortable, Reid stood above him waiting, lazily rubbing a hand over the bulge in his pants. When the other agent was done he looked up and groaned at the sight of Reid touching himself, reached up to grab the hand and yanked him down to cover Morgan's body with his own.

Settling between his lovers spread legs, Reid fought not to cry out as he pushed his hips down and found out just how much more pleasurable this position was. He met Morgan's lips in a bruising kiss, partly for the contact and partly to stifle their joint moans.

Morgan thrust up into Reid's hips with just as much force as Reid was thrusting down. Both of them knew that an officer, one of the team or even a civilian could walk through that door at any moment and find two FBI agents rutting against each other on the floor but neither cared, if anything, it made things more intense.

Tongues frantically moved together in time with their hips before Reid was forced to break away, utterly breathless. He clenched his fists against the hard floor besides his lovers head, buried his face in Morgans shirt and tried not to make noise as their pace quickened to match their increasing arousal, they where both _so_close.

"Ah, ah, oh god. Oooh." The quite moans slipped from Reid mouth but where thankfully muffled by the material beneath him.

Morgan moved his hands down from Reid's hips and grasped his ass, pulling him down harder and forcing Reid to bite into Morgan's shoulder to keep from screaming out.

They where moving together at a punishing pace, grinding, biting, squeezing, completely lost in the moment and as Reid was forced to bite down harder to stay quiet, Morgan took one hand from Reid's backside to bite into his knuckles.

Finally, pushed beyond their limits, they came, together, trembling with the force of the climax.

They stayed in their position on the floor, completely and utterly spent, for a few long, reckless moments before Reid moved off Morgan to lean his back against the wall, watching as Morgan leaned himself against the wall opposite and stayed there until their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal.

"Well." Reid said, smiling and not really knowing what to say. They had certainly never done anything like that before.

" Yeah." Replied Morgan, also smirking.

Suddenly the door swung open and, with wide eyes, they looked up to see Prentiss stood there with a confused look on her face,

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Reid answered coolly, "Morgan was just getting a little annoyed with that officer out there," From the look on Prentiss' face, he didn't need to elaborate, she looked almost as annoyed as Morgan, "So, we're just sitting in here for a bit, relaxing." He trusted that Prentiss would assume Reid had brought Morgan in here to cool him down so as to avoid a fist fight, which had actually been his initial intent.

He wasn't disappointed as she nodded in understanding, "Well Hotch wants us to go check out a lead on a potential witness," She said, speaking to Morgan, "What do you say? Get away from here for a bit?"

Morgan smiled his first genuine smile in a week before agreeing, asking for a few minutes to go to the bathroom.

As he was leaving, after making sure Prentiss was out of ear shot, he smirked and whispered, "I'm not done with you pretty boy, tonight, I'm gonna make you come screaming my name." and with that he was gone. Leaving Reid very eagerly looking forward to finishing time.


End file.
